16 Candles
by Fantasy-Escapism
Summary: The Pretty Committee are almost 16 and as they grow older, the drama grows with them.
1. Chapter 1

**My idea for a Clique Fanfic! Review and tell me if you would read this and if I should write the story. **

**Thanks :D**

THE CLIQUE

Massie Block- With just under half a year until her Super Sweet Sixteen, she needs to get planning under way ASAP if this is going to be the Blowout Bash she's hoping for. But has she met serious competition in EW's Becca Wilder and Liz Goldman?

Alicia Rivera- The new face of Ralph Lauren, she's earning even more fans at BOCD with her new found fame. Something that's worrying her bestie Massie, could she be up for Alpha position yet again? Although it looks like she needs to watch out for Kuhlaire, who might be getting a beta upgrade.

Claire Lyons- Her acting career may have seemed over for a while there, but rumour has it she's been approached by the biggest director in the industry, Matt Golders for his latest movie. Things seem to be looking up for Kuhlaire, with the possibility that Massie is considering her for the role of beta.

Dylan Marvil- Finally at her ideal weight, the fiery and vivacious red head is better than ever and ready to make an impression. She has the guys wrapped tightly around her little finger, and she's enjoying all the attention, especially from new guy Emmerich Roosevelt. Could this be a new match? Or is Emmerich after something else?

Kristen Gregory- Just as sporty and committed as ever, but now Kristen is facing a new problem and it has nothing to do with money. Her parents are pressuring her to decide before the end of the year what career path she wants to follow, but she can't choose. Will she resurrect the dreams that were crushed years ago of having her own make-up brand, or shall she choose to devote her whole life to planning other people's parties?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy xxx**

**9:10pm**

**Thursday **

**The I-pad**

Massie Block was on the verge of screaming. She had just under twenty minutes to figure out tomorrows outfit before The Hills began.

"Bean! Help me!" She moaned to her little black pug, who yapped at her from the Super King bed.

"What about this?" She asked, holding up a Diane Von Furstenburg blue and black plaid mini for the Pug's approval.

"Yap!"

"Just what I thought, perfect!" Massie agreed.

Massie was standing in her all white with purple accents bedroom, clothes strewn carelessly across the floor. She was hurriedly trying to find an outfit to dress her Massiequin in for the next day.

As Massie found a black ruffled Chanel blouse to go with her skirt, a ping came from her Mac, meaning one of the girls from The Pretty Committee was online, probably in need of some fashion advice for tomorrow.

**HolaGurrl: OMG Mass!**

**Massiekur: Hey to you too. What's the problem?**

**HolaGurrl: BECCA!**

**Massiekur: Calm down! What has she done now?**

**HolaGurrl: Mass! This is NOT something to be calm about!**

**Massiekur: ? x 100**

**HolaGurrl: I overheard her telling Liz Goldman that she was planning her Sweet 16, and it was **

**going to be even better than anything you could pull off. **

**Massiekur: OMG I can't have this! We need to do something.**

**HolaGurrl: Defo! I've got to go, The Hills starts soon but I'll tell you everything tomorrow.**

**Massiekur: Of course you will Leesh, and don't leave out a single deet!**

**HolaGurrl: Bye Mass.**

**HolaGurrl has signed off.**

**Massiekur has signed off.**

Now Massie was freaking out. She knew that Liz and Becca had failed their previous attempt to overthrow her, but it still worried her that they were out to get her _again_. This was one of the most important years of the girl's high school lives, it was the year they turned sixteen. There would be a Super Sweet Sixteen party every other weekend, and if your party could make or break your reputation.

"I need to start planning my party ASAP." Massie told Bean. "Tomorrow night at the sleepover, the girls and I will figure everything out. Becca and Liz won't know what's hit them. Do they really think they can throw a better party than Massie Block?"

She hurriedly grabbed a pair of deep blue, suede Louis Vuitton ankle boots, some black tights, and a black satin bow shaped purse. Then she hunted around for her leather kid gloves, and dressed her Massiequin. Her white double breasted coat contrasted nicely with the blue and black outfit, completing it perfectly.

"Finally." She said, setting the Massiequin back on it's stand, and turning on her flat screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Block's Car**

**Friday**

**8:34 am**

Massie was tapping away at her iphone, and sipping an ice tea when her fellow Pretty Committee member, Claire Lyons, stepped into the car. Claire was the last girl to join the PC and until about two years ago had lived in Massie's guest house.

"Hey Mass!" She said brightly, settling in beside Massie.

"Look, Claire I have a major emergency to deal with here, could you wait just a moment?" Massie snapped without looking up.

Claire gave Massie a worried look. She was about the only person who ever saw Massie looking her worst, her best friend was renowned for keeping her cool in stressful situations. But today Massie seemed extremely stressed.

Massie finally set down her cell, and turned to Claire. "I cannot believe those girls! Do they honestly think they will ever be more than EWs? Do they think they can actually lose their LBR status and become GLUs?" She ranted. "This is it, we can't let this happen Claire! We need to show them exactly who is in charge."

"Massie what are you talking about?" Claire was confused.

Massie gave a small scream of frustration. "Who else? Becca Wilder and Liz Goldman are trying to take our place in the Briarwood-Octavian Country Day Hierarchy."

"How?"

"Ugh! Alicia overheard Becca telling Liz about her sweet sixteen. Apparently it's going to be better than any other party this year, and that _includes _mine."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Claire raised her eyebrows at Massie, she was sure Massie was coming up with an ingenious plan.

The girls were interrupted by a fiery redhead entering the back seat with them.

"OMG!" She said, "I spent like, two hours straightening my hair this morning and it's still a complete puffball!"

"Dyl, honestly your hair looks fine! I know your trying to impress Landon, but seriously, every single guy will be checking you out today!" Massie told her.

"Really? Do you think so?" Dylan felt elated, that was a huge compliment coming from Massie.

"Hey, in that new dress they won't be able to keep their eyes off you!" Claire pointed out.

"Thanks guys, I am _so _glad we managed to get rid of the uniform." Smiled Dylan.

"Same! Wearing the same thing every day is like, a fashion-don't-even think-about-it!" Massie exclaimed.

"Talk about fashion-don't-even-think-about-its." Dylan interjected. They had just pulled up outside Kristen's apartment building, and she was walking towards the car dressed in a pair of green Old Navy sweatpants, and orange turtleneck.

"Hey guys!" She said, ripping off the clothes the minute the door closed behind her, to reveal a pair of super tight DKNY dark blue jeans, and a white chiffon top that floated out at the waist.

"Is that a new lipstick?" Dylan asked.

"No, I combined the one I wore yesterday with an old one to come up with a new colour." Kristen smiled at her own brilliance. "It's quite chic isn't it? I found one that was pale red and mixed it with the darkish pink one from yesterday to create this amazing colour."

"Wow! You're a genius Kris, I don't think I've ever seen that shade in any store before!" Said Claire.

"Neither have I, it-"

"Okay guys there is something I have to tell you, and it's not good. Alicia found out, so I'll tell you now, and then she can fill us in on all the details."

Massie interrupted Dylan.

Kristen and Dylan stared at her, as she relayed the whole story of what Alicia had told her, to them. By the time she was finished, Alicia's house had just come into view, and the girls were full out panicking.

"But you know what happened last time they tried to overcome us!" Kristen worried, "The Pretty Committee almost fell apart!"

"Yeah, but they did fail, and we came back better than ever." Said Dylan, confident the two girls wouldn't be able to succeed.

"I don't know," pondered Claire. "That was middle school. This is high school, and it's so much more competitive now. If they try hard enough, they'll find a way to destroy us!"

Well, we'll just have to make sure they don't." Massie said darkly, as Alicia settled into the seat beside her.

"Okay, so I didn't get to tell you much last night, but I heard a _lot_." Was the first thing Alicia said. The others all leaned in and watched her intently, so she continued. "I was at the D&G store after school, when I saw Becca and Liz going into the changing rooms. So, naturally I followed them and I heard Becca talking about us. She was telling Liz that she was sick of us being the most popular group in school, and she knew just how to bring about our downfall. She said that she was going to hold the best Sweet Sixteen of any girl in our grade, including anyone in the PC." Alicia paused to breathe, but really it was for effect. "She told Liz that she'd already had a meeting with _Landon Dorsey_! And the date was set! It was going to be the thirteenth of April, and all the hot guys would be there! She was only inviting A-listers and a few B-listers. That was all I got, because they left the store after that."

"Well it'll do for now. Well done Leesh, that earns you MAJOR gossip points." Massie was already down to business. "I'm going to call Landon and confirm that she is planning the party." She quickly hit the speed dial on her phone, and listened as it rung.

"Hello? Landon Dorsey speaking."

"Landon? This is Massie Block."

"Ahh, , what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were planning any big parties for the twelfth or thirteenth of April, or if you're going to be free?"

"Sorry , but I have a Super Sweet Sixteen on the thirteenth, and it's going to be huge, so I won't be available at all that weekend. If you need my services then we could go with the next weekend if that suits you?"

"No Landon, that's fine, don't worry about it."

Massie stabbed the end button angrily. "It's true!" She wailed, "Landon said she's going to be unavailable the _whole_ weekend, because it's going to be _huge_!"

"So what are we going to do now?" Stop her from being able to throw the party? Ruin it on the night?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Tonight at the sleepover, we have to start planning my Sweet Sixteen, I can't let Becca get ahead."

The other girls nodded, and Massie suddenly returned to her normal self again. "Okay, ratings!"

"Me first! Me first!" Alicia exclaimed, letting the others appraise her outfit. She wore a tight black suede mini and a bubblegum pink, V-neck sweater with matching green, pink and black patterned knee length socks, that disappeared into her heeled ankle boots. Alicia had topped off the outfit with a short green silk coat. Her entire outfit was, of course, Ralph Lauren.

"9." Massie said approvingly, while Alicia, Claire, and Kristen muttered their agreements.

Next it was Dylan's turn. She pulled back her blue cashmere coat so her friends could see her Marc Jacobs chocolate brown sweater dress. It hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her newly perfected figure. A baby pink scarf, also from Marc Jacobs, was hanging loosely from her neck, and matched nicely with her Prada sling backs of the same colour. Her fiery red hair was smoothed down under a chic dusky blue beret, covered in tiny pearly beads.

"Ehmagawd you're so hot today!" Aleisha said enviously, eyeing Dylan's coat.

"Losing the extra weight made me look so much better, don't you think?" She smiled.

"Totally!" Massie agreed, "A little extra mascara, and you'll be a 9.5." Dylan's mouth dropped open, she had never scored so high before.

"Kris, you look ahmazing, 8.5 for you." Massie continued, as she looked over Kristen's outfit, noting the accesories. She wore short lace gloves and a pair of ballenciaga platforms covered in creamy lace with little bows on the front. A denim bowler hat with a large white ribbon tied around it brought a bit more colour to the top half of her outfit.

The girls turned to Claire, she was still wearing keds but her fashion sense had definitely improved since she was younger. Today she had paired a plain green three quarter sleeve top with a black satin waistcoat that had chunky gold buttons. She had a simple pair of black jeans and green keds, with a long gold chain hanging from her neck, and gold studs.

"Kristen, give her some of your lip gloss and she'll make a 7.5." Massie commanded.

Claire smiled as Kristen handed her the lip gloss, she was used to getting the lowest scores in the Pretty Committee, since she was no where near as glamorous as the other girls. But she didn't mind, she had her own style and she knew it looked good.

"You're getting better Claire, keep working hard and one day you might get there." Massie said dismissively. "Now for me." She smiled as the other girls critiqued her outfit.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Very Chic." Kristen nodded.

"9.7," Alicia said. It was her job, as beta of the PC, to give Massie her rating.

Massie was horrified not to get a ten, but she put that down to the fact that she had not been in the right mind to give her outfit all the attention it had needed when she had been putting it together last night.

"Come on girls." She said as Isaac pulled into the car park. "Lets go show those LBRs who rules this school."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but i'll have the next chapter up soon. Review :)**

**The Hallway**

**BOCD**

**Friday**

**8:50 am**

The five girls strode down the hallway of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day, crowds of students parting for them. Massie walked in the middle of the group, her rightful place as Alpha, with the other girls flanking her.

Not much had changed in the last few years, the other students still quaked in fear if the Pretty Committee had reason to find fault with them. But then again they would jump at the chance to do anything for the most popular girls in school.

As they walked, Massie looked around for any sign of the Soccer Boys. She wouldn't admit it, but she was dying to see Derrick. It was her own little secret that she was falling for the sexy soccer player again, after all these years, and she wasn't about to let anyone else know about it.

"Okay girls, I'll see you in the cafe later." She said, as they reached her locker. The other girls continued on to their own lockers as she opened hers, and admired herself in the mirror she had put on the inside of the door.

"You look amazing today." She told herself, trying to banish any insecurities she had about her appearance.

"Thankyou." Someone said from behind her, making her turn sharply. _Not again!_ she groaned inwardly at the sight of her now ex boyfriend, Kit Sommerton.

"I wasn't talking to you." She retorted, "What are you doing hanging around my locker anyway?"

"I was just waiting to see my girlfriend." He lifted a finger to stroke her face, but she pulled away.

"For the last time Kit, I'm not your girlfriend! I broke up with you more than three weeks ago. I'm sure this qualifies as harassment."

"But Massie, you regret breaking up with me don't you? We are _so _perfect together."

"No we're not! That's why I dumped you!" Massie slammed her locker shut and turned to leave, but Kit grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let go of me!"

"Massie please, come back to me." Kit begged.

"I think you should back off of her." A deep voice said threateningly. She told you to go away, so get lost." Kit looked up at Derrick, a little intimidated by the jock, and quickly walked away.

"Thanks." Massie smiled at Derrick, but he didn't return it.

"Just making sure you're okay." He grumbled, and went on his way, leaving Massie staring after him.

She wanted him so much! How could he not feel the same? The first bell rang, signalling that she needed to get to class. As she headed towards Modern Fashion, she mentally prepared a to-do list.

**Plan Super Sweet Sixteen**

**Ruin Becca and Liz once and for all**

**Win Derrick Harrington's heart**

**Get locker re-decorated **

**Buy a new handbag**

**Have a mani/pedi **

"Mass!" Her guy friend Gabriel called from a seat at the back of the class.

She smiled at him and quickly made her way to the back, sitting down next to him.

"You look pleased with yourself." She said.

"Oh you would never guess how much!" He gushed. "You know Kit Sommerton's sister Cherry, right?"

She grimaced, "Sure do."

"Well, she told Evelyn Sanders that Becca Wilder's brother Jason has a crush on _me_!"

Massie's eyes widened in disbelief. "Does Becca know about this?"

"No! Nobody is supposed to know. It's extremely hush hush Massie." Gabe smiled smugly.

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I know you won't keep it hush hush." He said.

Massie smirked, this was excellent! Right when she needed it, ammunition landed in her lap. If she told the whole school about Jason then Becca would be shamed, and Gabe would get a new boyfriend out of the whole situation.

The teacher walked in, and started calling the role, but Massie continued her conversation.

"But how did Cherry find out?

" She used to go out with Jason remember?" Gabe whispered. " When he broke up with her she never really got over him, so when she heard he had broken up with Liz Goldman she went over to see him. Apparently he went to the bathroom, and she found a diary that she thought was his so she opened it, but all that was written in it was I heart Gabe, over and over again, with hearts around it!"

Massie gasped, this was juicy!

"And then Jason walked back in, and he saw she had the diary, and she was all like: "I think I found your sisters diary." But he started acting all weird, and then she realised that it wasn't Becca's handwriting, but Jason's, so she got all freaked out and asked Becca if it was hers but Becca said she had never seen it before!"

"Wow!" Massie said, "No wonder you're happy! Jason Wilder is gorgeous. Even if his sister is a two faced bitch!"

"Isn't he? You know, I've always fancied him, but I never dreamed he would be interested in me! I thought he was only interested in girls."

Massie was no longer listening, she was glad her friend was happy, but honestly, she had more important things to think about. Like how she could use this information to her advantage against Becca.

xxxx

When second period art had let out, Massie made her way to the newest cafe in BOCD, cafe et gateau. Soon the other Pretty Committee members joined her, and they quickly selected their low fat muffins and fruit salad.

"Umm, Massie." Kristen said suddenly, as they were about to make their way to their usual table.

"What?" Massie turned, and saw Becca and Liz heading straight for the Pretty Committee's table. Her face darkened, and she stared daggers at the two girls.

"Hurry!" She said, " Get their before they do, I'll distract them."

She watched her friends walking so fast they were almost running, to the table, as she headed in the direction of Becca and Liz.

"Becca!" She called out with fake sweetness, making the two girls stop in their tracks.

"Yes Massie?" Becca replied sourly.

"I hope you're doing okay with the news about your brother and all. It must have been a big shock for you, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Becca stared at her, confused, but Massie just turned and continued along to where the rest of the girls had claimed their table.

"What did you say to her? Becca looks completely dumbstruck!" Kristen laughed.

"Well, what I know is worth, like, a million gossip points!" She said conspiratorially, as all the girls leaned in to hear.

She relayed to them the whole story that Gabe had told her, enjoying the looks on their faces as she got to the end.

"And so I just mentioned a little something to Becca about her brother, and she of course, had no idea what I was talking about."

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia exclaimed. "You wouldn't think Jason Wilder would be, well," She lowered her voice, "Gay."

"He's like, the most macho guy in school." Said Dylan.

"I know right, but guys remember, we have to make sure the whole school knows, Becca will be _so _shamed."

"Guys, you know if we tell the whole school it will be really embarrassing for Jason." Claire protested.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Don't you realise he will feel so much better once he comes out. Besides he's just collateral damage."

"Do you really want to ruin somebody's life just because they're collateral damage?" The blond girl persisted.

"Honestly, I don't care. As long as Becca gets humiliated, I'm happy ." Massie snapped. "Now, girls bring your spa gear tonight, we're having mani/pedis at the sleepover."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy. Review and let me know how your liking it so far :)**

**The I-pad**

**Block Estate**

**6:37 pm**

"**Ahh." Massie sighed as she slipped her small feet into the steamy foot bath Inez had prepared for her.**

**Alongside her, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia and Claire were also relaxing in comfy red velvet chairs, while their feet soaked in the new footbaths Massie had recently bought.**

"**Miss Block." Inez said in her thick accent, "The Manicurists have arrived."**

"**Send them in." Massie instructed.**

**Five women dressed in all white entered the room, carrying boxes of manicure and pedicure tools. "I just want to be clear, ladies." She said pointedly, "Anything that is said in this room, stays in this room."**

"**Yes Miss Block." The women in white nodded quickly, before returning to their work.**

**Massie watched with one eyebrow raised, as one of the women set down their tools next to her chair, and offered her a selection of different coloured nail polish.**

"**Do you have any Essie?" She asked in a commanding tone, staring violently at the poor girl, who could do nothing but nod mutely in fear. She quickly held up another tray, and Massie surveyed it closely, before picking out a glittery purple colour.**

"**I want this one on my toenails, and I want you to give me a french manicure no my fingernails." **

"**Yes Miss." The woman said, not looking Massie in the eye.**

"**So," Alicia piped up as the nail artists went to work. "Are we going to get some planning done, or what?"**

"**Of course, did you guys bring what I asked you to?" Massie responded.**

"**I went through every single **_**Vogue**_** and **_**Cosmo**_** magazine that I could find in my house, and brought the ones that have party related articles." Said Alicia, indicating a pile of magazines beside her chair.**

"**Good thinking." Massie looked expectantly at the other girls.**

"**I have created a list of the top party planners in New York, complete with profiles of the parties they have thrown, and information from their websites." Kristen held up a large binder, and Massie nodded approvingly.**

"**You put that together in a few hours?" Dylan said, shocked.**

**Kristen just shrugged, as Dylan continued. "Well I managed to find the first four seasons of **_**My Super Sweet 16 **_**on DVD."**

**Massie's eyes lit up, "Wonderful! I want this party to be original, but I can take ideas from that."**

**The girls all turned to Claire, who was looking at them shyly. "Sorry, but I don't really have much experience with this kind of thing." She said.**

**Massie gave an over exaggerated sigh. "Kuhlaire are you a crustacean?"**

"**No," Claire replied resignedly, knowing what was coming next.**

"**Then why have you been living under a rock for the past few years?" **

**As the other girls laughed, Massie smiled. There was no way Becca and Liz could beat her. This was her town, and she would always rule it. **


End file.
